


Ориентир

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Summary: Герион просто немного заблудилсяТема:SCP-1330-RU – Сигнал из созвездия Лебедя
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Ориентир

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пусть звёзды мне укажут путь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391217) by [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog), [fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пусть звёзды мне укажут путь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391217) by [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog), [fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020)




End file.
